everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TaylorRocks/Oh look another OC
So....Aspen. Aspen Hazelwood, affectionately nicknamed "Penny" by her brother (but not to be used by anyone else. Unless you're beyond the fourth wall, like me and you). She's one of my Little Brother and Little Sister OCs. I'm really into sibling duos at the moment. For the moment I'm developing Aspen because she's so freakin cute. Aspen will take the role of Little Sister and her personality is quite simple. She is timid at first but eventually opens up to people. When she does, Aspen comes across as charismatic, polite and simply adorable. She'd make a good Charming princess, displaying many of the virtuous qualities, which she eventually will be once her fairytale's over. Aspen takes a Roybel stance. While she does want to go through with her story, she isn't terribly fond of the idea that her beloved stepmother is going to have to die. She likes her an awful lot. Her stepmother is one of the good witches, like Glinda from Oz, but honestly we've all seen how inconsiderate the SoL is when it comes to destiny, so here we have that lovely witch having to die. And as for her stepsibling...he is missing an eye but that's not his fault and his tastes differ from royalty. He is training in the art of magic and sorcery to help benefit Ever After and has no intention of trying to take away Aspen's prince/princess. Okay so we've discussed Aspen's good qualities, but now we need flaws. Aspen is normally mild-mannered but she sometimes has really bad days when she begins to pick out the flaws in everything and everyone and they all fall victim to constant criticism and hate. This blinds her to a lot of thing and in her irritation and anger, Aspen's normally rational thinking goes out the window (because doors are for people with no imagination, amiright), which can get her in a lot of trouble. Aspen also becomes extremely harsh and a rather upsetting person. And she wallows in her own self-pity. Woe is me and all that. She thinks that people should sympathise with her but it turns out being witchy earns you no pity points. Shocker. Besides that Aspen is quite the heart-breaker and is very oblivious to people's feelings towards her. She isn't very conceited, but again she doesn't have a very high opinion of herself either, which is why she has a "woe is me" attitude when she's upset. She does think rationally but under pressure Aspen tends to panic and situations become more and more stressful and harder to grasp. Also, Aspen gets really really annoyed at people who throw pity party for themselves. She's a bit of a hypocrite in that respect but aren't we all? She's really harsh when dealing with people like that and if she's annoyed, Aspen doesn't really filter what she has to say. Though she is otherwise lovely, it really depends on which side of the bed she woke up on. Moving on, her appearance. Aspen has wavy, almost curly hair which is parted to the right. It's really thick and bouncy and it's basically hair goals. It's a lovely honey brown colour. ZHer eyes are also light brown, so not the normal dark brown, almost black, that comes to mind when dark eyes are mentioned. She's pale and porcelain-looking. Aspen tends to appear very fragile and she has small shoulders. Despite this, she can pass off for her brother when wearing structured or baggy clothing. Aspen dresses nicely. She usually has stockings on and if she doesn't her clothes are almost guaranteed to reach her knees or at least as far as her arms hang (she doesn't have very long arms, though). Her fashion sense is...sorta Lolita? Like cute puffy skirts and ruffles and maybe even bows and generally cute and childish? Her main motifs are white dots, butterflies and those really basic generic flowers you drew in primary school. Her colours are as follows: *http://www.perbang.dk/rgb/8DFF47/ *http://www.perbang.dk/rgb/F287E1/ *http://www.perbang.dk/rgb/F2F631/ *http://www.perbang.dk/rgb/C96AF0/ Of course, the shades will change if I don't like how they turn out. File:Aspen1.jpg|So I drew Aspen properly for the first time in an outfit quite similar to what she was going to wear officially. As well as her Mirror Beach (with her brother Ashton) and Legacy Day which will also undergo changes. File:Aspen2.jpg|Because she was so fun to draw, I moved onto her Thronecoming (inspired by one of Lania's Paper Dolls' dresses), her WTW and a WIP Spring Unsprung. The latter will likely undergo a lot of changes and will probably look completely different but the other two will just bend to fit her motifs more. File:Aspenredone.jpg|So I drew Aspen once more, adding a butterfly motif and can I just say that I'm really happy I did. I'm really super uber duber happy with her skirt pattern and her shoes. I'm also happy with her Legacy Day but it'll probably change a bit before it's y'know, officialised or whatever. The reason it looks so floaty is because A) Springs, so like, water and B) Her destiny involved her becoming a ghost, so floaty and ethereal-ish or something. Oh and I really wanted to draw a mermaid skirt I'm sorry So please tell me what you think of Aspen and any tips for her design and development? I'll first flesh out her page before actually uploading it but I'd love to roleplay Aspen and develop her some more in terms of personality. Thanks if you actually made it through this post without dying and do tell me your opinions on Aspen and if anything is contradictory. ---- Update: Her subjects are: Princessology (she's gonna be a queen so she needs to know how to play the part), Damsel-in-Distressing (Little Sister is found by the king while living in a little cottage in the middle of nowhere), Kingdom Management (again, she's gonna be a queen, but she won't do much as she'll be married in), Environmental Magic (she has some sort of fairy genes but not enough for wings), Cooking Classic, Home Economyths (she'll need these if she's gonna survive in a forest and feed herself) and something to do with Botany. Personality traits: Positive: *Polite *Charismatic (probably a Charming, that's why) *Kind *Generous *Respectful *Somewhat flexible Negative: *Easily worried *Fussy *Perfectionist *Impatient *Easily irritated Category:Blog posts